


Fathers and Daughters

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in the same verse as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/344963">No Place like Home</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Fathers and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as [No Place like Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344963)

Fathers and Daughters

Alec always knew this day was coming. From the moment he’d held his daughter in his arms, looked into Arabella’s big brown eyes, he’d feared the day he’d have to let her go.

Daniel was a good guy, came from a decent family, and he absolutely adored the ground Bella walked on. If Alec could’ve picked his daughter’s future husband, he was positive he couldn’t have done any better.

But, even so, it tore at his heartstrings to know that his little girl was all grown up and about to get married, maybe even have kids of her own sometime soon.

“Come on old man, the wedding can’t start without you.” 

Alec smiled at Eliot’s words, knowing that his husband was dealing with his own inner turmoil over Bella’s wedding, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

Eliot might not have been Arabella’s father by birth, but he was definitely the father of her heart. Alec often teased Bella that she loved Eliot more than him, but it was only said in jest. He knew just how much his daughter adored him, and his heart soared every time he spotted Eliot sharing a private laugh or inside joke with his step-daughter. Eliot might not have any biological ties to Arabella, or her younger brother Aidan, but he was just as much a parent to those two as Alec and Parker.

“Our little girl’s all grown up, El.”

Eliot smiled, eyes alight with joy, “Yeah, she is. And she’s just as beautiful as her mother. You should see her, man.”

Alec sighed, “She won’t let me.”

“That’s because you’ve been blubbering like a baby every time you’ve looked at her these last few days and you know she’ll start the waterworks as soon as she gets one look at your tears.”

Alec chuckled at the teasing, knowing it was true even though he still asked, “Have I really been that bad?”

“Yes, you have. But, if you promise not to cry, Bella wants a moment alone with you before the ceremony starts.”

“Is everything okay? She’s not having second thoughts, is she?”

Eliot shook his head. “Of course not. We all know how much she loves Daniel, and how much he loves her. I think she just wants a father-daughter moment with you before she walks down the aisle. She’s already had her talks with me and Parker, now it’s your turn.”

Alec nodded smiling as Eliot handed him a handkerchief, knowing he’d probably need it, and followed his husband to their daughter’s chambers. 

Parker met them at the door, a stern look on her face, “Alec Darnell Hardison, I have just spent the last hour getting our daughter’s make up perfect for her big day. There had better not be one hair out of place when I come back, got it?”

Alec nodded, giving Parker a meek smile. She’d been a sight to behold as she, Sophie, Maggie, and Daniel’s mother and sister had worked their butts off to plan this wedding. Alec valued his manhood too much to even think of bringing their combined wrath down on him.

With a final look at him, Parker stepped aside and let him in, joining Eliot on the other side of the door.

When Alec walked further into the room, his breath caught in his throat. Bella was a vision in white, the creamy vanilla color complimenting her mocha skin, capturing the sheer intensity of her beauty.

“You are beautiful, sweetheart. Daniel is a lucky, lucky man.”

Bella smiled, lips blushed with the soft pink of her lipstick, complimenting the slight touch of blush to her high cheekbones. Her hair was pulled into an updo, a few ringlets of her brown hair strategically freed from the otherwise perfect bun, all serving to enhance the smooth expanse of her exposed back showcased by the backless gown she wore. The father in Alec wanted to take off his tuxedo jacket and place it over her shoulders to ward of the chill of the room as well as cover up her revealed flesh. But he knew that the dress complimented his daughter’s beauty, and on her special day he was more than willing to quell that protective streak for the moment.

“Thank you Daddy.” Bella fidgeted a moment, before sitting down with a soft sigh, “I’m so nervous Daddy. I just don’t wanna mess this up.”

Alec took a seat next to his daughter, taking her smaller hand in his. It was so reminiscent of the first time he’d comforted her after her first heartbreak that it made his heart ache. “This?”

“Today. The wedding.” Bella looked at her father with fear in her eyes, “Our marriage. Divorce is like a national pastime these days and I don’t wanna become a statistic.”

Alec sighed, understanding the fear his daughter was feeling. Similar to what he’d felt ten years ago when he and Eliot had finally tied the knot. “Bella, there are few things in this world that are perfect. And sadly, love isn’t one of them. But that’s what makes it so wonderful and so treasured. Your Papa and I, we didn’t start out in the best of places. We had a stretch there were we didn’t see each other at all. To be honest, I didn’t even _want_ to see him again. But I did. And when he came back around, I was certain that nothing would happen between us ever again. But the funny thing about love is that no matter how imperfect it seems, when it works, it actually _is_ the most perfect thing in your life. And that’s how it was for me and your Papa back then, and how it still is. Now, as much as I want to, I can’t promise that you and Daniel will last forever. And I can’t promise that this day will go off without a hitch. But, I can promise this. On this day, Daniel loves you with everything he is. I can see it in his eyes. And it is because of that love that I will walk you down the aisle and give you over to him without hesitation. And I will promise you one other thing.”

“What’s that, Daddy?”

“I will always love you. And I will always be here for you. Remember that, and you will be perfectly fine.”

Bella smiled, taking a deep breath before standing. “Thank you Daddy.” 

Alec stood and accepted the hug Bella gave him. Squeezing her tight before letting her go, Alec smiled, “I love you Pumpkin.”

“Love you too.”

“Alright, let me get out there so your mama can come back in here. I’m sure she’s about to burst through the door as it is.”

“See ya in a few.”

Alec watched as Bella disappeared into the back of her bride’s chambers once more, before turning towards the door. Stepping out, he was almost bowled over by Parker, who rushed back in.

“Damn near had to tie the girl down. Glad you came out when you did.”

Alec chuckled at Eliot, accepting the hand that his husband offered him, squeezing it slightly in acknowledgement of the comfort it was intended to be. 

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, just a few pre-wedding jitters. We all get ‘em.”

Eliot pulled his husband closer, bumping him with his hip softly, smirking, “You mean you weren’t 100% sure you wanted to marry me?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “Babe, the only thing I was 100% sure about on our wedding day was that I was gonna stumble over my vows, even though I’d rehearsed for two weeks, and that Parker was likely to have to corral Aidan at some point during the ceremony to keep him in his seat. But…”

“But?”

“Gah, you’re gonna tease me about this forever, but what I was gonna say is that even though I wasn’t 100% sure then, right now I’m 150% sure that marrying you was the best idea I ever had.”

Eliot’s smile was brilliant as he leaned in to kiss Alec. “If I recall, I was the one that asked you to marry me.”

Lips brushing against Eliot’s, Alec whispered, “But I had the good sense to say yes,” just before completing the kiss that Eliot had started.

A few moments later, they heard the door behind them opening and the amused laughter of their daughter.

“Alright you two, break it up. Time to get this show on the road.”

Parker walked out just then, hurrying to take her place at the front of the church. Bella, Alec, and Eliot all walked towards the entrance to the main hall of the church, each man taking hold of one of their daughter’s arms as they both walked her down the aisle.

Alec had always known this day was coming, and he’d feared it to some degree, the idea of losing his baby girl. But, seeing the happiness shining from his daughter’s eyes as she looked first at him then at Eliot, her gaze finally landing on her future husband as he waited for her at the front of the church, Alec knew that his fear was for nothing. Arabella might be getting married, but she’d always, first and foremost, be their little girl.

END


End file.
